The different indifference
by Kanikiri
Summary: Kirara,Bakura,and a werewolf named Jackson,live together in their new house in Phoenix ong the way,hate turns into kindness,a mistake is made,and somebody takes the fall.
1. Life and a girl named Kirara

I was awakened by a loud thump.I turned to see my roomate laying on the floor across the room with his leg awkwardly propped up on the lower bed of the bunk moon shining in through my window gave just enough light for me to see the clock that lay on the desk beside my bed.I groaned,"Uhggg,5:00 a.m.?".I knew that there was no way that I would be able to go back to sleep so I groggily pulled myself out of bed and walked out of the room to watch early morning T.V. in the dining room.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the young man who'd fallen off the top bunk came sluggishly into the dining looked at me,his grey ears twitching,and his tail almost completely still (quite a difference from it's usualy excited wagging).His voice came out almost a growl,"You're up early." I huffed,,"I could say the same,Jackson.".His ears drooped a little and he replied,"Well the floor wasn't exactly a luxury suite bed…" his voice became more agressive"Why didn't you wake me up?".I turned to face the T.V. again,"It was really early,so if I'd woken you up,youd've have apparently you'd have done it either way.".This shut him and dragged himself to the kitchen and began gathering all of the necessary ingredients to summon a wizard that would make all of their dreams come true! Not really,this is Phoenix Drop,not some magical fantasy ,there were werewolves and me'fwas but miracles and adventures just….aren' past month reality's given me a good slap in the face,I've learned that taxes,fees,and paperwork are part of being someone who's "responsible".Yep,and it's only the beginning,we just moved here and I already know that there's a storm coming.


	2. The spunky and strange neighbor

"Hey." the sleepy voice barely seemed to make it out of the boy's mouth.I looked up from the cerial I was eating to reply,"Oh,mornin, Bakura.".You see,this boy,Bakura,is much different from Jackson,dispite Jackson being a werewolf,Bakura has much more physical strength and is way more sat up from his place on the couch and said,"Uh,Kanikiri,you're gonna be late."

I looked at him confused,"Huh?".He looked impatient "Job,you remember that thing,right?You know, it's where yo-" "OK OK I'm going.",I said,cutting him off and quickly rushing out the door,leaving the precious jewel I call cerial,unfinished.

 _2 hours later…_

It was the afternoon and Bakura had left for work so Jackson had the house all to a while,television became boring,he needed something to do,so he called answered,"Hullo?"

"Kirara!",she grumbled and her voice became flat "What do you want,Jackson?"

"I'm _**bored**_."

She sighed,"Then find something to do."

"That doesn't help.."

"Well,I don't know what to tell you,im busy,I'll talk to you later.".And with that,she hung up.

Jackson was listening to Mr. Nightmare when he heard a knock at the forced himself to get up off the couch and answer he opened the door he was greeted by a small,but feisty looking me'fwa."Erm,can I help you?",she looked up at him with a wide smile and her black ears perked up,"Kawaii~chan thought you would slam the door in her face!You're new in the neighborhood so Kawaii~chan thought that she could make you some cookies!". _'Does this girl always talk in third person?'_ he thought to pink-haired me'fwa shoved the plate of chocolate chip cookies into his hands before he even had time to reply."Oh,er-thanks" she managed to give an even bigger smile and replied "Kawaii~chan hopes that she and…" some of her enthusiasm died werewolf smiled back at the little me'fwa and said "Jackson.".

"Mhmm! I hope that Kawaii~chan and Jackson~sama can be friends!"

Jackson told the me'fwa about the other two that lived in the house with him and said to come by again some time to meet she had left,Jackson went into his room and climbed onto the top bunk of his bed and thought about the encounter with the unusual me'fwa. _'Why was I so nice to her?She's a me'fwa! So…..why did her smile make me feel so…happy…?'_

 _'_ _ **no**_ _'_

He was internally screaming at himself.

His mind yelled,

 _'_ _ **Don't**_ _'_

'But why not?'

His mind had a reply

 _'Because she's a_ _ **me'fwa**_ _,you hate me'fwas!'_

He sat for a moment.

"Not this time."


End file.
